


Otto

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Gen, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loyal companion is born! Er, rather, switched on. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otto

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/14209414400/youre-sick-and-tired-of-the-way-he-looks-at-you) on Tumblr.

You’re sick and tired of the way he looks at you through those tinted goggles. Impatient, scornful, as if you were a terrible nuisance—not the amazing and totally cool supervillain that you most definitely are.

You wish you could take his stupid smug face and smash it into a million pieces! Ugh, or at least take his ego down a peg or two. What would get under his skin? You try to think of answer, but nothing really comes to you. Blast it all, there has to be _something._

An idea finally strikes you a few days later when your new henchman Equius Zahhak approaches you, timidly offering his expert skills with robotics to create a few more helping hands around the lair. You’ve tried taking Equius with you out on heists a time or two before, but it was really… awkward. Equius is much better suited to stay in the lab, repairing your gadgets, helping you create new ones, digging up information on possible targets, etc. So the idea of having a robotic henchman to take with you for back-up when you go out into the city is already a great notion, but there’s one thing that would make it even BETTER.

What if you helped Equius create a mechanical doppelganger of The Tailorbird? You’re sure it would surprise that asshole to see a metal copy of himself obeying your every command, fighting on the side of evil itself. You’re already excited to see the look on his face, but you haven’t even started yet. Whoops.

Mr. Zahhak acquiesces with your request, his hesitance clear, but you’re the boss! He can’t tell you no, or else you’ll fire him and demand that the Henchman’s Coalition send you a proper minion this time.

It takes you time—weeks of furtively studying The Tailorbird’s habits, following him around from day to day in increasingly ridiculous ‘innocuous’ disguises—but finally you and Equius succeed in your endeavors.

He lets you hit the final switch, and you watch with glee as a pair of robotic orange eyes light up for the first time. You grin, happily, and hold out your hand to your new minion.

“Welcome to my evil lair! I am General Terror, and I’ll be your boss from now on. It’s great to have you aboard.”


End file.
